


Dragonlord

by olivewalker



Series: Dragonlord [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Targaryen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, House Targaryen, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, 同人作品 - Freeform, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewalker/pseuds/olivewalker
Summary: 这是征服者伊耿登陆前12年的故事这篇文就是自带龙家粉滤镜，官配cp是龙家始祖三人组冰与火世界au，会有原创人物出现





	1. POV 雷妮丝·坦格利安（Rhaenys Targaryen）

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

海浪涌起来了。

在风暴的咆哮中，海浪一阵阵地击打沥石滩，震声如沸，狂躁地夜幕里此起彼伏。

就像龙的喘息声。

（Rhaenys，the Drangon had alreadly gone.）「雷妮丝小姐，龙已经在这世界上消失了。」

塔吉莉女士在她耳边轻声说道，「那是海浪声，不是龙发出的声音。」

不，那是龙。

 

雷妮丝不情不愿地被她领到床上，并且在被子盖上来的时候小小地挣扎了一下，表示自己还想听关于瓦雷利亚的故事，还有龙。

「我的好小姐，故事以后还可以讲，但你现在应该睡觉了。」

塔吉莉女士给了她一个额前吻，道了晚安便离开了。

塔吉莉女士手持烛台，影子消失在楼道里。雷妮丝没有睡意，从枕头上朝窗外望去。

月亮高悬在天际，就像一枚硕大的龙蛋。

在诗歌中，龙蛋比金刚石还要坚硬。上面的磷石璀璨无比，连最华美的宝石都要黯然失色。

她想知道更多关于瓦雷利亚和龙的故事。

 

「他们都叫我们‘无龙者’，」维桑尼亚对龙一无所知，也不感兴趣，「爸爸说，瓦雷利亚一百年前就在末日浩劫中沉海里了，龙早就消失了。」

无龙者，简直是胡扯。

雷妮丝不满地抗议道，「我们还有龙蛋！」

她想起了圆桌厅里那几块“石头”，虽然它们在漫长的岁月里已沉默许久。

维桑尼亚看起来并不在意，「可是它们都没孵出龙。这么多年了，它们说不定已经成化石了。」

年长的女孩热衷于童话以外的世界。淡金色长发被精心地编织成一条条长辫盘了起来，维桑尼亚手上挥舞着在她第十二个命名日里获得的宝剑。

那是一把瓦雷利亚钢剑“暗黑姐妹”，锋利而精美，维桑尼亚很满意这份礼物。

作为龙石岛岛主、伊利昂大人和瓦兰娜夫人的第一个孩子，维桑尼亚生来就是一个标准的瓦雷利亚人：银金发色闪着耀眼光芒，靛青色的眼睛出现在山峦般幽深的眼眶处，灵活强韧的肢体蕴含着不容小觑的爆发力--她是使弓箭与利剑的好手。

维桑尼亚整天都板着脸，严肃的不像她的同龄人。在雷妮丝眼里，她是不愿意“放低身段”去问候其他人--除了自幼在她身边服侍的女伴凡妮莎（Vanessa Velaryon），雷妮丝没见过维桑尼亚还信任过谁。

即使是面对伊耿和雷妮丝，维桑尼亚也从没有流露出过多的亲近之情。

虽然雷妮丝早已对此习以为常，但还是感到了扫兴，「奥里斯就还相信龙还存在着这世上。」

雷妮丝怀念奥里斯还在龙石岛的日子。

他总是会耐心听她说话，而不是像其他人一样因为她是个孩子就对她说的一切视而不见。可现在奥里斯回了鸦树堡，为了陪他的外祖父庆祝命名日。

 

风从海那边升起，雷妮丝看见一个熟悉的身影向她们走过来。

「My ladies.」 戴蒙爵士停在了她们面前，「伊利昂大人说今天有客人来，请随我到石鼓楼。」

石鼓楼是龙石岛的主堡，雷妮丝与维桑尼亚都在对方的脸上看见了惊愕的表情。

通常情况下，那里是父亲与封臣会面商议的地方，其余时间里，即使是他的孩子们也不允许逗留在那。

石鼓楼内的火炬台被点亮，透过龙爪的火光，她们看见了自己的父亲坐在石座上，阶前有几个陌生面孔的人正在用异国生涩的口音说着话。

银色的龙冠戴在伊利昂·坦格利安头上，在他淡金色发间若隐若现，那双靛青色的眼睛望着他的孩子们，「尊敬的瓦兰提斯的来宾们，请允许我向你们介绍我的女儿们。」

「日安，小姐们。」那几个据说是来自瓦兰提斯的人向她们问好，「这里是瓦兰提斯的执政官荷罗诺大人、瓦加罗大人向龙石岛传达的敬意。」

这是一次简短的会晤。那些人乘船离开龙石岛后，伊利昂的神情并没有因此轻松起来。

 

当天晚上，雷妮丝蹑手蹑脚地穿过石鼓楼的楼道时，听见大厅那里传来一阵声响。

伊利昂和戴蒙爵士之间发生了一场激烈的争议。

伊利昂背过身子，雷妮丝只能看见她父亲沉重的背影。

「...十二年了...自从贝尔隆失踪....」

「大人，这是个阴谋...」戴蒙爵士恳切地阻拦道，「瓦兰提斯不止一次向坦格利安家族索取...」

两人看起来没有对同一话题达成共识。

雷妮丝悄悄地溜走了，就和她来的时候一样没有被人发现。

 

她穿行在塔与塔之间的拱石桥上，再过去就是花园了，穿过那里的黑树林与荆棘丛就可以看见龙尾门。

夜晚的月亮拉长了她的影子，她从拱石桥上望向岛外向世界尽头延伸的海域，风从海洋里升起来，她感到脚下的石阶在震动。

雷妮丝低头，她的影子消失了，消失在一片黑暗中。

风的声音大了一些，夹着些喘息声，越是靠近拱石桥的另一端，声响动静越大。

去吧。在无名的惊怖与诱人的蛊动下，一股力量让雷妮丝的双腿迈了开来。

她追逐着这不起眼的痕迹，穿过了拱石桥，穿过了高塔，终于在花园停了下来。

 

漆黑寂静的花园，此刻也没有任何声音。雷妮丝不知道自己想做什么，而它到了花园又失去了踪迹。在花园，雷妮丝漫无边际地寻找着它。

背后传来了刚才的那阵熟悉的响声。

雷妮丝缓缓转过身，她看见一双血红的眼睛从黑暗深处浮现出来。

那双眼睛像熔岩之火，明亮闪耀，在黑暗里燃烧着，然后消失了。

风没了，声音也消失了。

一阵脚步声靠近她，「雷妮丝。」

熟悉的声音响起，一双温热的双臂将她抱起。 

是伊耿回来了。

伊耿已经十五岁了，骨骼间已经有男人的模样。

他与雷妮丝一样继承了他们母亲的淡紫色眼睛。此刻这双眼睛正在柔和的月光下注视着雷妮丝。 

雷妮丝从那诙谐的目光里看见愣怔的自己。

伊耿溢出笑意的淡紫色眼睛望着自己许久不见的妹妹，「小冒险家，这么晚了怎么还不回城堡？」


	2. POV 奥里斯·拜拉席恩（Orys Baratheon）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV 奥里斯·拜拉席恩（Orys Baratheon）

河间地，石篱城。

奥里斯骑在马背上，在街道上行走。距离他上一次来这已经过了五年，这次他是应邀来参与他的外祖父，也是石篱城伯爵杰诺斯·布雷肯的第五十三个命名日。

奥里斯记得，刚满九岁的自己获得了舅舅亨德利赠送的一匹红色的小马，兴奋地骑上马背，第一次出远门来到河间地让他雀跃不已，而坐在马车里母亲关切地唤着他注意抓紧马鞍。  
好小子，舅舅亨德利爽朗地笑着，这才是布雷肯的男子汉。

 

布雷肯家的人都是骑马的好手，亨德利耐心地教着奥里斯坐稳在马鞍上，告诉他的凯瑟琳还是个小女孩的时候，就能骑着马穿过石篱城的每一条街巷了。

凯瑟琳钟爱她的小黑马，她们形影不离。 时间一久，城里的人一旦见到女人骑着黑马，就会知道那是“布雷肯家的凯瑟琳”。

在奥里斯的记忆中，母亲总是待在屋子里，或是花园里，头巾覆盖了她盘起的黑发，长裙一直垂到脚腕，打扮的就像清心寡欲的修士，与亨德利口中描述的女人形象不一样。

 

抵达石篱城城门的时候，表哥卢卡斯已经在那里了，「欢迎来到石篱城，表弟。」

奥里斯翻身下马，接受了卢卡斯迎上的拥抱，「最近过得怎样，布雷肯？」

「还不赖，拜拉席恩。」 卢卡斯拍拍他的肩膀，「在泥巴路上赶了一个月的路，你需要一个好姑娘帮你脱下这身皱巴巴的外套。」

「Thanks，bro.」奥里斯笑了，「我觉得一壶可口的河湾地红葡萄酒就够了。」

「越来越多的铁种涌进了河间地，不得不说，‘海水’让河间地的道路即使是在盛夏也变得泥泞潮湿，」卢卡斯望着街上的行人，「不过你得小心他们的女人，硬邦邦的岩石可是很难磕的。」

到了酒馆，有侍酒女走上来，「Sweet heart，no more ArborGold.」（青亭岛金葡萄酒）

卢卡斯让她坐在自己腿上，「每次我回到家，屋子里到处都是金葡萄，它溢出来的藤蔓都快让我喘不过气了，我需要一些其他的安慰。」（卢卡斯的妻子家族徽章是金色的葡萄）

卢卡斯的配偶是雷德恩的蓓珊妮，一个甜蜜但不乏唠唠叨叨的妻子与母亲。 奥里斯正好瞄见卢卡斯拍了拍那个侍酒女的翘臀，调笑了几句才放人离开。

他们喝着酒，聊着这些日子发生在自己身边的事。 奥里斯的母亲去世后，他时常乘船出海，游走在自由城邦间，前不久才从潘托斯启程返航，途经龙石岛，在黑水湾逗留了些日子。

卢卡斯对龙石岛这个地方可不陌生，「那个叫伊耿的小子，」一个总是戴着兜帽严实地遮住自己淡金色头发的男孩，身材比他那个年纪的男孩都要高大健壮，「上次他来石篱城时放跑了‘风暴’，父亲直到现在还认为那是我干的。」

奥里斯记得，那时伊耿对他说，那个城堡里有古怪的东西，晚上我们趁没人的时候去瞧瞧。  
伊耿对未知的事物充满着少年人怀有的好奇心，有着一股探索个究竟的强烈欲望。 奥里斯乐得其所，两人在一起的时候，伊耿总是带头活动的那个，而他也乐意一同参与。

他们不是血脉相连的兄弟，但是像兄弟一样信任着对方。 他们在一起长大，奥里斯大半个童年都是在龙石岛度过的，龙石岛的家臣们几乎把他看作是伊耿的父亲伊利昂的养子。

于是在那个夜晚，由于少年人的鲁莽与冲动，他们在马廊里不小心放跑了脾气最火爆的一匹黑马“风暴”，尽管他们的初衷只是想骑马溜到山间的城堡来一次新奇的探险。这件事导致的直接后果就是负责夜间巡逻的卢卡斯挨了他父亲的一顿臭骂，并被发配到与鸦树城交界的边境处理事务，那可是一份苦差事，鸦树城的布莱伍德家族对布雷肯家族当年在他们背后捅刀的事还记着仇。

 

外面大道上传来喧闹声，过了一会，几个士兵模样的人走进了酒馆，将手套甩在桌上，向老板吆喝着酒菜。

艾德敏·徒利正在角落不起眼的位子休息着。他正喝着酒，耳边响着祖父在他出发前交代的话。托曼·徒利是新任奔流城的城主，他在抵御铁种的战争中失去了他的独子，而那时候他的孙子--也就是艾德敏，还是一个在襁褓中的婴儿。

刚才那群人一进门，他就看见了那些人肩上的铁链四色族徽，是霍尔家族的铁种，他不动声色地将拢了拢身上的袍子。

当大海来袭时，你无法阻止它，因为它势不可挡，尽管奔流城向霍尔家族臣服了；很多人因此轻视托曼·徒利，认为他是个懦夫，艾德敏仍然坚持祖父的避战不是贪生怕死，仅仅是不想有更多无谓的牺牲。

 

科林·沃尔克正在忍受着同行伙伴的聒噪声，他们正在喋喋不休地说着这几天的路途。 他们刚洗劫了一个村庄，「派克，你喜欢红发的女人对吧。」一个叫科瑞·派克的人被点名了，他懒洋洋地搂着怀里的女人，任她上下其手，「我喜欢不害羞的。」

派克这个姓氏属于铁群岛的私生子。科瑞·派克摸着自己腰侧，红色的麻绳装饰着他的匕首柄。 科林知道那是上一个遭殃的女孩，在被轮暴后一剑刺透了心脏，她的头发成了派克的战利品之一。

科林以淹神的名义起誓，科瑞·派克身躯魁梧，长着黑发黑眼，一副十足的铁种私生子的混蛋模样。科瑞·派克既不信仰淹神，也不信仰三叉河的旧神与七神，却继承了铁种嗜杀好战的血性，他比任何一个疯子都要危险。

 

显然，一旁的布莱伍德并不知道这一点，看着侵略并洗劫了自己家族领地的村庄和城镇的敌人们招摇过市，在酒馆里耀武扬威，他们对铁种的容忍度可不高。 一个年轻的布莱德伍抱怨着酒馆里潮湿的都快发霉了，闻起来有股铁生锈的酸味，听见这话的铁种二话不说，直接拔剑削掉了那人的一只耳朵。

一时间，双方剑拔弩张，身上都挂了彩。 卢卡斯命令随行的侍卫将酒馆围了起来，他挡在这些人中间，「石篱城的客人们，我建议大家换个更舒服的地方坐下来好好快活一下。」

「赫伦堡没听过主人允许一方客人在自己家里羞辱另一方客人的规矩。」 科瑞·派克开口了，另一边的布莱伍德也不甘示弱。 卢卡斯感觉自己左右为难，十分后悔没有在他们入城前收缴他们的兵器。

科林·沃尔克打破了僵局，「也许我们应该听从主人的安排，遵循宾客之道。」他用警告的眼神把士兵们扫了一圈，铁种们不得不对此屈服。 科林出身于铁群岛的权贵沃尔克家族，他的祖母与赫伦·霍尔的祖父“铁手”哈尔温是兄妹，比起私生子科瑞·派克，他的命令显然更具有分量。

铁种们做出了放下武器的行动，他们同意休战。 不料另一边的布莱伍德趁铁种们转身离开时突然发起了偷袭。奥里斯快速地移动过去，挡下了刺向科瑞·派克后背的那一剑。

 

那人被士兵摁在原地，他啐了一口，「布雷肯家的男人都是懦夫，你的外祖父是个叛徒，你母亲是个荡妇，」他蔑视地望着奥里斯，「至于你，不过是一个小杂种。」

卢卡斯忍不住望向他的表亲，发现对方面无表情，然后感到有点大事不妙。

奥里斯安静地听完他说的话，「放开他。」原先押着他的士兵松开了他，「给他武器。」

等对方拿好了剑，奥里斯迎上去与他决斗。 在把他的剑打掉后，奥里斯将他一脚踢倒在地，力气大得在场所有人都清楚地听见了对方肋骨断掉的声音。

「 “Say it again.」奥里斯的脸上没有一丝表情，阴郁的眼睛沉淀着杀意，「你的右手就再也拿不起剑了，my lord.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.


	3. POV 莎拉·艾林（Sharra Arryn）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV 莎拉·艾林（Sharra Arryn）

鹰巢城，通天塔。

阿德伍·罗伊斯走在月门堡的石阶上，他满怀心事，在一处窗台停了下来，望见不远处的骑射场上，两个男孩正在练习射击。

其中一个棕色头发，身材瘦小的男孩是现任的谷地国王罗纳·艾林，身旁那位与罗纳有着同样发色但更健壮的男孩是他的弟弟杰诺斯。尽管杰诺斯比他的国王兄长还要小两岁，但他逐渐长高的身子已经快赶上他哥哥了。

有人在等着他，阿德伍不敢有丝毫怠慢，只稍作驻留，就得赶往他的目的地。

 

月门厅中，莎拉·艾林正坐在王座上，与众大臣骑士商谈国事。

「摄政太后，首相到了。」

阿德伍看见莱森爵士向他问好，「首相大人。」

莱森爵士是鹰巢城守卫队的队长，此刻他的出现，暗示着鹰巢城的防御与这次御前会议有密切关联。

 

御前会议上，阿德伍说道，「各位大人，杰洛·格拉夫森伯爵的寒鸦今天到达了鹰巢城，马尔温大学士，」他示意学士将信笺递上来，「很不幸的消息，风暴地国王的弟弟阿兰·杜兰登，在海鸥镇的一次决斗中去世了。」

阿兰·杜兰登不仅是风暴王亚尔吉拉的弟弟，还是他的继承人。 风暴王亚尔吉拉虽然在战场上所向披靡，但是随着他的长子在夏草原之战中战死，如今他只有一个童贞女儿亚吉拉公主。

据可靠消息证实，杀死阿兰·杜兰登的是谢特家族的人，而谢特家族历来是效忠于鹰巢城的罗伊斯家族。 会议间的人都陷入了沉默，毕竟现如今统治着谷地的太后莎拉·艾林就是出身于罗伊斯家族。

 

太后莎拉命令约恩·罗伊斯带领五十个鹰骑士，连夜赶到海鸥镇处理此事，「将杀死阿兰·杜兰登的人抓起来，押他们回鹰巢城，要活的。」接着她又命令乔治·雷福德带着使者和外交团去风暴地一趟，将这个消息传达给风暴王。

阿德伍对此有个提议，「陛下，风暴王失去了唯一的继承人，如果不能平息此事，来自风暴地的愤怒会困扰谷地整整一代人。」 他恳求莎拉能将她的小女儿简妮公主，许配给风暴王的侄子，阿兰·杜兰登的儿子亚斯·杜兰登爵士，现在他已经是风暴王的继承人了。

莎拉·艾林并不是十分赞成这个建议，但她不得不承认着一个事实：谷地的两千士兵正在和北境的史塔克家族军队僵持在三姐妹群岛，而剩余的军队大部分都镇守在三叉戟河入海口一带，王领只有少量驻备军。

简妮公主才不到三岁，那是一个棕色头发的小姑娘，当她的两位哥哥还在为争夺玩具或者母亲的关注而争风吃醋甚至是吵闹时，她已经可以在奶妈的陪伴下，骑在她专属的小马上不哭也不闹，跟着她的母亲巡视着谷地王国。

 

宫廷内许多大臣都清楚，按照罗纳·艾林的身体健康情况，他是不可能成为一个强壮的战士了--杰诺斯比他的可能性都还大一些。

有时候，罗纳的多病多痛甚至还会让阿德伍等人担忧他能否顺利长大成人。 如果罗纳在没有继承人的情况下去世，那么他年幼的弟妹就会成为这场权力游戏的角逐者，不管他们本人是否愿意。 作为艾林家族唯一的女性继承人，简妮公主的婚嫁可以说直接影响着谷地的政治局势。

御前会议解散后，阿德伍单独来到了大学士马尔温住处。

「大人，」马尔温将一块黝黑的东西递给了阿德伍，「请过目。」

一个月前，罗纳国王一行人来到了月门堡。通常月门堡是艾林家族过冬的地方，不过这次月门堡的盛夏之旅，有着更重要的意义。

罗伊斯家族的主堡在月门堡内，现任家主凯勒·罗伊斯伯爵的女儿皮雅刚过了她第九个命名日。 莎拉太后将罗纳国王的命名日庆宴安排在月门堡举行，目的正是想从罗伊斯家的女孩中选出一位适合国王的新娘。

 

那是一块黑色的石头，折射着细碎的光，铁群岛，阿德伍终于反应过来了，「铁矿石。」

如果不仔细一点看，人们通常会把这种石头当成西境的凯岩城出产的黑曜石。 铁群岛的土地不适宜耕种，也没有丰富的矿产资源，他们唯一不缺的就是铁矿石。铁民会挖掘铁矿石来造船、冶炼武器和盔甲。

大学士马尔温解释，这块特别的石头是在一个侍女身上发现的，现在那个侍女正被秘密看押着。 那个侍女似乎并不清楚铁矿石的来历，她说这东西是与她相好的一个卫兵送的，她觉得好看便戴在了身上。

「一定要撬开她的嘴，问清楚那个士兵现在在哪！」阿德伍收好那块铁矿石，面色晦暗，离开了那座高塔。

赫伦·霍尔的军队已经在河间地修建起了有史以来最庞大的堡垒。 尽管目前谷地与铁种是议和状态，但是在谷地的鹰巢城里，阿德伍已经隐隐嗅到了那股海腥味，战争的味道。

铁种已经渗入了鹰巢城，叛国通敌的行为已经出现了，恐怕谷地并没有他想的那么坚不可摧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.


	4. POV 伊利昂·坦格利安（Aerion Targaryen）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV 伊利昂·坦格利安（Aerion Targaryen）

石鼓楼，龙石岛主堡。

壁炉里的柴火烧得正旺，迸发出噼啪的嘶响。

这是一个安静祥和的夜晚，与过去无数个夜晚并没有什么区别。

伊利昂躺在自己卧室的床上，另一侧的鹅绒枕上是他的妻子瓦兰娜—她已经熟睡了。

今夜的氛围让他放松了很多。

他在自己的家里感受到了一种久违的平静—也许是饭后的甜酒与以前不一样了，又或是壁炉的炭火烤热了—他吐出一团暖洋洋的热气，垂眼看见了自己有些滑稽可笑的胡子。

这是雷妮亚的杰作。

对于伊耿和维桑尼亚，他一向以严父自居—只因为他最年长的一对儿女日后要继承龙石岛，伊利昂是不会允许他们这样放肆的。

伊耿和维桑尼亚一出生就被送去了保姆那里照顾，稍微大一点又被辗转其他大领主处抚育教导—即使是他的独子伊耿也曾当过潘托斯亲王的侍童。

直至雷妮亚出生时，年近三十的他才好好地将自己的孩子抱在臂弯里仔细端详。

在他有意无意的纵容下，雷妮亚有着她的哥哥姐姐所没有的孩子气与任性—她可以把伊利昂的胡子梳成羊角辫，还可以冲着他发脾气—据说在她还是个婴孩时，就能够爬在她父亲的长袍上拿着从伊利昂处抢到的龙石岛信物玩耍了。

「雷妮亚要管管了，」妻子不止一次提醒他，「她已经十二岁了…现在再不约束，到时候离开了我们，她又如何自处呢？」

他安慰着不安的妻子，回忆起关于雷妮亚的点点滴滴—即使在他们眼皮子底下，雷妮亚也做过许多出格的事，尤其是那一次密室的事情。

伊利昂从来不允许任何人踏足龙石堡大厅最里面那间房间—里面有一处密室，存放着坦格利安家族最珍贵的物品。

有一次他从密室出来的时候，发现六岁的雷妮亚竟然悄悄跟了进来—换了其他人是绝对会被严惩的，可是伊利昂不忍心苛责她，甚至在女儿好奇的追问下，伊利昂破例向她展示了密室陈列的物品，并叮嘱不可对外人提起。

 

他最终还是抵挡不住睡意，直至温暖的枕畔将他拖拽着一同坠入梦的深渊。

梦里伊利昂依然是他自己，不同的是他正在一座陌生的城堡里穿行。

这是一座有着复杂结构的城堡，庞大的空间足够让梯阶通向任何一个出口。幽邃的长廊里隐藏着无数的房间，仿佛不经意间都会将行人吞噬进去。

窗户外飘着雪，但他依然向前走着，尽管他并不知道自己脚下这条路通向何方，以及那里的尽头会什么在等着他。

 

道路的尽头是一扇沉重的大门。

门是虚掩的，伊利昂推开大门，空旷的大厅呈现在他眼前。

这处大厅看起来可以容纳下数百人，甚至还可能更多。

大厅正中央坐落着一把黝黑的铁座椅，空荡荡的墙上只垂挂着一副巨大的壁画。

壁画里的是一座城池正陷入火海之中，地上的人无论是平民还是士兵都在惊恐地挣扎着夺路而逃。

在天空上方却出现了一条黑色的巨龙--它盘旋在天上，宛如神迹重现人间。

 

它的身躯比伊利昂见过的任何一座城堡都还要大，浑身的鳞甲闪烁着耀眼的光芒—它张开双翼时，阴森的影子笼罩着大地，甚至将太阳都遮蔽了—此时它正张开嘴露出锋利的獠牙，对着地上那些可怜的人吐出不灭的龙焰。

一个身穿着漆黑铠甲的战士骑在这条龙的背上，伊利昂盯着骑在龙背上那个人，有一瞬间他无法避免地感觉到自己对这一幕场景非常熟悉。很快，伊利昂终于从短暂的迷茫中清醒了过来，漆黑如暗夜的鳞片，火焰般燃烧着的双眼…

是贝勒里恩。

有一瞬间伊利昂几乎以为骑在贝勒里恩背上那个人就是贝尔隆。但是这个念头闪现没过多久，他开始意识到画上那名骑着龙的男子不可能是贝尔隆—尽管他们有着相似的淡金色头发，标准的坦格利安特征。

壁画上的城市一笔一画皆栩栩如生，伊利昂熟悉这个地方：他曾经乘船穿梭过多恩的绿血河，所有来自自由城邦的贸易船舶都会选择停靠在板条镇。沙漠与烈日赋予了多恩人桀骜不羁的性格，他们不拘礼数，一切热烈的欲望都自由地袒露在这片沙地上。在伊利昂看来，也许只有布拉佛斯才可与其‘宽容’的民风相媲美了。

也许贝尔隆已经不在人世了。

十七年了，伊利昂找遍了能去过的城市和港口，都没有发现贝尔隆的一点行踪；如果不是贝勒里恩一直狂躁得不肯和任何人亲近，他差点就相信了戴蒙爵士的话。

地上传来细微的声音，终于将伊利昂的注意力从墙上的画上吸引了过去。

地上蜿蜒着一道血迹，隐隐有未停歇的趋势。

顺着血迹滴落的方向寻去，原来是那把铁座椅正在流血。

伊利昂回过神，发现那把铁座椅上有着一团血肉模糊的东西，他强忍着胃部的不适靠近上前，一条比猫大不了多少的龙垂死着。

他震惊地退后了几步然后跌坐在地，长袍浸没在一团血泊中。

 

瓦兰娜睁开眼时，夜幕还未褪去，黯淡的曦光隐约透露在云间。

她点亮油灯，走向站在窗台的丈夫。

「Again？」一件外衣披在了伊利昂身上，瓦兰娜靠在他的背后。

「我不知道，」伊利昂疲惫地说道，「也许是过去，是未来.....也许是我想太多了.....」

他的妻子瓦兰娜是瓦列利安家的人。

瓦列利安与坦格利安互为姻亲，代代通婚，她自然熟知坦格利安家的秘密与传统：坦格利安家的人有些会拥有梦见预兆的能力，当年他们就是因为这一天赋而预见了瓦雷利亚的末日浩劫，从而提早逃离了瓦雷利亚。

「你可以与大学士庞贝谈一下，他会懂的。」

天空渐渐亮了，薄雾从周围漫起，黎明即将到来，一轮红日浮在海平面上。

「据说当年贝尔隆叔叔第一次骑上贝勒里恩时，也是在这样一个黎明......」

伊利昂陷入了他的回忆汪洋中，娓娓道出一桩陈年旧事。

 

这一百年以来，当初坦格利安家族从瓦雷利亚的“末日浩劫”里带出的五条龙因为各种原因而渐渐死亡。

等到了伊利昂出生之前，他们家族只剩下贝勒里恩一条龙了。

贝尔隆是龙石岛之主--伊里斯大人的次子。伊里斯大人有三个儿子，而幼子戴米昂正是伊利昂的父亲。

在最年长的哥哥伊历斯去世之后，贝尔隆成为了龙石岛的继承人。

而那个时候，龙石岛上还有一条叫做贝勒里恩的黑龙。

尽管它离开瓦雷利亚的时候还只是一条刚孵化的幼龙，但是过了一百年后，它庞大的身躯在天空中投下的阴影足以覆盖住龙石岛上最大的城堡。

在第十五个命名日的前几天，贝尔隆突发奇想地说要去一趟夏日之海的盛夏群岛--那里有着金心之称的神木，还有可口的葡萄酒与妓女。

对于未知的探险之旅，少年们都有着一颗蠢蠢欲动的心。

也许是勇敢，亦或是侥幸，贝尔隆奇迹般地靠近了贝勒里恩，并且成功地骑着它飞向了夏日之海。

人们发现贝尔隆和贝勒里恩一起消失不见后，都在担心贝尔隆的安危。

毕竟贝勒里恩是一条活了一百多年的成年巨龙，可以说是这世界上最凶猛的野兽了，即使是坦格利安也不一定能顺利地驯服它。

根据戴米昂的日后描述，贝勒里恩冲破黑夜，在黎明之际降落在龙石岛上。

它落地那一刻令整座龙石岛都为之震动，咆哮的吼声让大海深处都在打颤，随后所有人都看见了骑在贝勒里恩身上的贝尔隆。

那是贝尔隆驻立在龙背上，即使是狂风来袭也不能够撼动他的身影一丝；他的眼睛闪耀着明亮的喜悦，俯瞰整座龙石岛所有的生物。

自从贝尔隆十七年前失踪以来，贝勒里恩这么多年里只在龙石岛出现过几次，可是他们每次刚捕捉到它的踪影时，它又像来时一样很快消失了。

 

 

海龙塔的鸦笼下。

面对伊利昂的到来，庞贝大学士沉默了片刻，从藏书阁里找出了一本古籍，是《征兆与预示》。

「大人，我翻阅了坦格利安家关于当年瓦雷利亚记载的所有书籍与信件，恐怕我们有了新的发现。」

伊利昂这些年来一直对坦格利安家族当年逃离瓦雷利亚的事情心存诸多疑惑，为此他不惜乘船出海，频繁造访各地有关瓦雷利亚传说的城市与港口。

但是他却从来没有想到过末日浩劫的目击者的记录还能有存世的。

庞贝大学士告诉他，这本《征兆与预示》的作者正是预言和见证瓦雷利亚的末日浩劫的“梦女”丹妮丝·坦格利安—“逃亡者”伊纳尔的女儿。

在这本日记中，根据丹妮丝的记载，瓦雷利亚的 Dragonlord 的起源极有可能是与一位强大的远古神邸有关。

丹妮丝宣称，瓦雷利亚自由堡垒的四十支 Dragonlord 家族间曾经流传着一个故事—当瓦雷利亚还没有建立的很多年前，他们的祖先还只是在厄索斯大陆东半岛上的一个个游散的部落，这些部落以畜牧为生，他们的信仰是牧神。

后来在一个漫长的夏季里，因为旱灾的缘故，草原变成了荒原，河床枯竭，天空没有降下一滴雨。没有食物，无数的人和动物只能痛苦地死去。

绝望的祭司们背离了他们原先侍奉的牧神，转而向一位更古老而强大，也更残忍的神灵献祭，他们将活人的血与肉在烈焰中献给拉赫洛--这位神邸有一个流传更广的名称：光之王。

在濒死的逼迫下，暴动的人们不亚于失控的野兽，即使是身为部落首领的丈夫，也无法阻止自己怀着孕的妻子作为祭品被抓去仪式上活活烧死。

然而仪式结束后，惨叫声消失了，所有献祭的人都被烧死了，没有一朵乌云出现，天上没有落下一滴雨水—没有神迹出现，只有灰烬与焦土。

剩下的活人们从一具烧焦得面目全非的母亲尸体里发现里面的胎儿还活着—于是第一个真正意义上的瓦雷利亚人在光之王的仪式上诞生了。

不同于部落里的人棕发棕眼的相貌特征，这个孩子一出生肤色就是异常惨白，他的头发天生就是银发，半面脸上布满了烧灼的痕迹—一只靛青一只淡蓝的异瞳让所有见过他的人都说那是不祥的预兆。

尽管在猜疑与不安中，这个孩子还是成为了一个战士，之后又在无人探访过的亚夏之地中发现了一种强悍而凶残的魔法生物—龙。

不管中途运用了什么方法，他成功地驯服并骑上了这头凶猛而无与伦比的野兽，成为了第一位 Dragonlord

 

几千年来，这个故事流传版本众多，关于第一个瓦雷利亚人的起源各有各家的说法。

但是瓦雷利亚的后裔、坦格利安的丹妮丝在自己的日记里进行了大胆的猜测—也许 Dragonlord 与龙是同宗同源的，他们都与拉赫洛有关。

「大人，我无意冒犯于您与您的手足们对古瓦雷利亚神邸的信仰，」在庞贝大学士雪白的头发与胡须间，他的双目依然精锐，「但是拉赫洛.....这位光之王，与坦格利安家族的起源确实存在着一定的必要联系。」

「瓦雷利亚的 Dragonlord 为了维系驾驭龙的天赋与能力，依靠近亲通婚来保证纯血统是不争的事实。」

巨龙确实更亲近有着 Dragonlord 血脉的人类。坦格利安家族在瓦雷利亚消亡后的百年来依旧遵循着古老的通婚传统也证实了庞贝大学士的话，这一点伊利昂无可辩驳。

他的手垂落在桌面，抚摩着纹路，亦如多年来在他夜不成寐时候的那样。

它们或许早已与化石无异，但是伊利昂仍在等待着它们苏醒的那一刻。

良久，伊利昂颓肩坐下，盯着壁炉里跃动的火光，「如果这位拉赫洛是唯一存在的真神，你是想说当初坦格利安逃离瓦雷利亚不是因为拥有在梦中预言的天赋，而是由于这位光之王的授意？」

 

「世上存在的真神并不只有一位。除了我主拉赫洛，还有另一位远古神邸；他们相依相伴，犹如光明与黑暗、新生与死亡、火与冰、希望与毁灭。他们自世界诞生起就不曾分开过，也是这世上唯二存在的真神。」

 

房间的阴影背后走出了一个陌生的男人。

他的脸遮盖在斗篷底下，一身红袍让他的出现像一簇火焰，撕裂了室内的死寂。

等对方脱下兜帽后，伊利昂才看清楚他打扮得像个僧侣，却有七英尺高的身材。

令人诧异的是赤焰纹身布满了他的额头和脸部，像狮鬓般的银白须发盘结在脸侧。

毫无意外地，庞贝大学士轻车熟路地对着惊愕的伊利昂道来，「大人，请允许我向您介绍来自布拉佛斯的红袍祭司，马奇罗牧师。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonlord 在维基百科的冰与火页面被翻译成龙王，也可以译成驭龙者，龙骑士，专指瓦雷利亚自由堡垒里具有统治地位的四十支大贵族，他们银发碧眼，为了维系纯血统实行近亲通婚，与龙亲近并且能够驯服龙，他们征服了周围那些曾经不可一世的帝国，建立起殖民地，修建起巨龙之路让世界各地都通向瓦雷利亚，缔造起五千年的辉煌历史。
> 
> 一百年前瓦雷利亚发生了末日浩劫，所有的人与龙都葬身海底，帝国灰飞烟灭，“龙王”血脉只有坦格利安家族幸存于世，他们在灾难发生的十二年前因为梦境预言而逃离了瓦雷利亚，现定居于龙石岛。
> 
> 对于瓦雷利亚的龙王们的起源原著没有一个具体的说法，是我贫瘠的脑洞。


	5. POV 伊耿·坦格利安（Aegon Targaryen）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
>  Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV 伊耿·坦格利安（Aegon Targaryen）

猩红，狂躁，伊耿凝视着那铁锈色的污渍，浸入他靴子底下的土壤中转瞬即逝。

血染红了衣襟和匕首，复而滴落在地，终于他看清了雷妮丝惊恐的面容，还有地上那具断了气的尸体。

雷妮丝的长裙已经沾染了血迹，不复曾经的纯白。伊耿将她的头摁进怀里，将这一地的混乱挡在她视线之外，「别怕，他已经死了。」

金发披散缠绕在染上血渍的衣服上，遮去了她惨败的面庞，啜泣间隙透出的哽咽声让伊耿理智渐渐回笼。

地上那具血淋淋且萎缩了生命迹象的尸体在刺眼地提醒着伊耿，他犯下了谋杀的罪行。

 

诸神在上。

他强作镇定，吐出喉咙里的腥血，脸上的伤被牵动时的疼痛让他忍不住地呲牙。

伊耿手持利刃，上前利落地割开了尸体的外衣。果不其然，旷别数日的魔笛终于失而复得，重新回到了坦格利安的掌握之中。

这一系列动作也不过是瞬息间的事，他如释重负，却瞥见自己袖口还被雷妮丝紧紧攥住。

「......我看见了它！」雷妮丝颤抖的声线让伊耿脸色渐渐凝重，「小时候我们听过的那个故事，它...它还活着...」

尽管那道影子只是一闪而过，伊耿也猜到了，「龙。 」

「我们应该告诉父亲！」

雷妮丝脑子里一团糟，但有一点她是知道的，就是父亲从未放弃过寻找龙存在的迹象。

伊耿陷入了沉默。这么多年都过去了，父亲访遍了世界各地都没有任何线索，但是现在龙石岛上突然来了一条不请自来的龙，甚至连个身影都没被他们捕捉过。

「今晚的事不能和任何人说起，我会等瓦兰提斯的船队离开后将这件事禀告父亲。」

 

瓦雷利亚自由堡垒，无论时间过了多久，即使这个名字已经成为浩瀚史册里的寥寥数笔，即使那无上的荣光伴随着她的遗骸已经永远地被埋在了火山与海底之下，东大陆的自由城邦们都不会忘记这个名字所代表的意义。

「父亲说过，一只龙远胜于世上最强悍的军队。」

伊耿马上意识到了这不是惊喜，而是潜伏着危险的圈套。

如果龙的事情传了出去，东大陆各大势力与野心勃勃的统治者们绝对会毫不犹豫地角逐这头传说中的魔法生物，甚至会激起战争流血，而坦格利安家族势必也不能幸免于难。

他们会成为众矢之的。

大灾变后，瓦雷利亚昔日的辉煌对于失去龙的坦格利安而言早已是一种负累，甚至是一种威胁。

「可是这具尸体...」

伊耿有了主意。

他才十五岁，身材已经比他们的父亲还要高大健壮。

他有着同他姐妹一样的金发，漂亮的紫色眼睛让他的面容在笑起来时增添了几分迷人的眩目；但是现在那张面庞看不出任何表情，强硬的棱角颇有几分他们父亲平日发号施令的不容置疑。

「让它解决。」

 

杀戮后的伊耿让雷妮丝感到陌生，但是更让她不安的却是这场谋杀背后隐隐浮现的事实：瓦兰提斯对龙石岛居心不良，而这具瓦兰提斯使者的尸体一旦化作破碎的肉块并散发出腐败气味被人发现时，他们能否承受得起这些的后果。

尸体被搬运到峭壁边沿上扔了下去。

这两个坦格利安无声地注视着尸体沉闷地滚落山体。

狭长又深邃的谷底像一道吞噬黑暗的口子，谷底不时传来奇怪的声音，究竟是呼啸风声还是野兽的喘息？雷妮丝疲惫不堪，抑制不住地胡思乱想着。

这一晚上的事情已经让她的体力达到极限，眼看着就要瘫倒在地上，自己却被伊耿揽在身旁。

「别怕......」伊耿的声音坚定并且具有蛊惑性，「龙会把他吃的一根骨头都不剩，没有人可以伤害到我们。」

 

「我们会死吗？」雷妮丝呼吸紊乱。

她刚刚杀了人，干涸的血渍在她脑中挥之不去，蓦然生出阴冷瘆人的感觉—她如同受惊的小兽，急于寻求庇护与安慰，紧紧抱着只比自己年长几岁的兄长。

伊耿的手臂像铁一样沉重有力，环绕在她的腰间，支撑着她继续站立在这砾石遍布的崖壁上，「在那些发生之前，我会把他们都杀了。」

他刚剪短的细碎金发挡住了她的视线，这令她看不见自己兄长的眼神。

雷妮丝只能像小时候那样伸出手臂搂着他的脖颈以凑近他们的距离，蛮横地请求道，「别再让这种事发生了，好吗？」

「嗯。」

雷妮丝对这个有点敷衍的答案显然不太满意。

「Promise me. Say you promise me！」

「I promise.」伊耿妥协了，就像他们在小时候一样，总是伊耿做出妥协—此时他将披风罩在永远任性的妹妹身上，「In the name of love.」

 

「你的裙子被弄脏了。」似乎为了缓和一直剑拔弩张的气氛，伊耿用惋惜的口吻哄道。

这条裙子穿在雷妮丝身上很合适。

伊耿忽然想起那一个下午，他正在和一个女仆胡闹，结果被雷妮丝搅黄了—可是当他望着雷妮丝那张又可气又可爱的脸庞，实在是生不起气。

可是不生气不代表没有惩罚。

他们的脚步声穿过了拱门的阶梯，掠过了龙尾门。

伊耿终于在花园里逮住了雷妮丝，他们响亮的笑声落在了蔓越橘丛间。

花园里充满着愉悦的松木清香，高大的黑树从周围拔地而起。

野玫瑰和耸立的刺棘丛静谧地盛开着，偶尔有昆虫振翅和雀鸟啼叫的声音，鼻翼间萦绕着青草的气息。

他们并排躺在草丛上。

伊耿闭眼嗅着脸旁的青草混杂花香与果香的气味，额前的碎发在光线下被晕染成与阳光同样的颜色，一旁的雷妮丝也是穿着这样一条的裙子。

龙石岛的这一切他都无比熟悉，他终于回家了。

这一刻，伊耿才意识到现在眼前的这些才是真实的，而不是那个漂泊在外、游子般的伊格*。（为了安全考虑，伊耿出外化名伊格）

他们的母亲已经不止一次地告诫过他们不能再像小时候一样胡闹了，尤其对雷妮丝受伤这件事讳莫如深，「所有的男孩们都要披甲持剑，这样才能在危险中保护自己。伤痕对于男人是荣誉，是勋章，但是对于淑女们来讲就不是一件值得庆幸的事。」

伊耿一直知道，他的妹妹会在未来一天嫁给他们瓦列利安家族的一位表亲，然后效忠龙石岛的主人，成为他的臣下。

雷妮丝和维桑尼亚不同，作为坦格利安的小女儿，即使是瓦雷利亚的龙王后裔，归宿也不过如此，成为某个瓦列利安的夫人，面目模糊地消失在尘埃积满的壁画与书籍里。

即便是这样，也不妨碍雷妮丝依然是伊耿最心爱的妹妹这个事实。

可是雷妮丝沉默不语，并没有出现伊耿预料之中的破涕为笑。

 

伊耿很快发现了不对劲的地方。

弦月之下，雷妮丝怔怔望着深渊，口中吐出梦呓般的话。

「他们想要火种...他们想要坦格利安的火种！」 

他感受到掌心下的雷妮丝在发着高热，脸颊蒙上了一层病态的红润，却浑身冰冷。

伊耿盯着她的眼睛，「嘘，嘘...看着我...看着我！」此时的他突然有了一个念头，「告诉我，你看见了预兆是吗？」

「是火！龙石岛被火焰吞噬了！」雷妮丝在承受着极大的恐惧与痛苦，眼眶里闪着泪光，「还有一个黑色身影，他...」

「他是谁？你知道他是谁对不对？」

「我..我知道，」雷妮丝含泪说出了让伊耿绝望的答案，「他是死亡。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.


	6. POV  奥里斯·拜拉席恩（Orys Baratheon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV 奥里斯·拜拉席恩（Orys Baratheon)

石篱城的寒鸦堡正举行着彻夜的宴会，首席上坐着的是杰诺斯伯爵，布雷肯家族的现任族长，也是奥里斯的外祖父。 

这是他第五十六个命名日。

伯爵虽然已经鬓角斑白，但是面庞威严，腿脚利索，喝酒骑马打猎是一样也没耽误过。

按照他儿子们的说法，老爷子身上还有着那股倔劲，他还保留着年轻时就留下的坏脾性。

杰诺斯的儿子们都像小马驹一样被驯得服服帖帖，除了凯瑟琳，那个和奥里斯有着相同的眼睛和头发的女儿。

奥里斯曾听亨德利舅舅说过，在凯瑟琳守寡后她的父亲曾“放低身段”命令她回到她的家里，可是凯瑟琳拒绝了他们父亲罕见的示好，之后几年都没怎么通信，直到杰诺斯有一天收到了久违的书信，结果却读到了女儿的死讯。

 

奥里斯没有见过自己父亲。

那个男人在他出生前的一次航海途中消失在大海某一处，据说是全员无人生还，只留下了一张泛黄画像给他的遗孀与儿子。

奥里斯也曾努力在记忆里寻找母亲的痕迹。

在他的童年里，日复一日的祷告占据了母亲全部生活，只有圣母怜悯的面容才能在母亲虔诚的眼睛里稍作停留，那是自己的影像从未触及之处。

母亲的背影是晦暗的，缄默的，从来与世间一切的欢愉无关，这也成为了奥里斯心里一团疑云。

奥里斯始终觉得她是在等待着什么人。

可是父亲已经死了，她到底在等谁？

他不知道答案。因为就算是走到了生命的尽头，凯瑟琳也从来没有对自己独子吐露过只字片语。

 

直到在母亲的葬礼上，有位自称为龙石岛领主的男人出现了。

奥里斯还清晰地记得第一次见到伊利昂的那一幕。他在长途跋涉后，纵使风尘仆仆仍然不失风度，来到了年幼的自己面前。

「孩子，别担心，」虽然这位素未谋面的大人穿戴不俗，但是靛青色的眼睛和善地注视着失去双亲的幼子，「我认识你的父母，他们都是好人。我曾写过信给你的母亲，但是没有回音......」

母亲葬礼的全程都是在伊利昂安排下有条不絮地进行着。

奥里斯记得母亲棺椁入土的那个清晨在下雨。 在场所有人都被雨水淋湿了，可是他没有被淋湿，因为伊利昂脱下了自己的外衣盖在了他头顶。他汲取着年长者双手间传递的暖意。

然后他就被伊利昂带回了龙石岛，以养子的名义和坦格利安的孩子们一起被抚养。事后奥里斯才知道，伊利昂此行的唯一目的就是将拜拉席恩的幼子收养在膝下。

 

奥里斯想到了龙石岛，眼神渐渐褪去了醉意。

他环顾四周，发现了布莱伍德那一桌的人粗声地使唤着布雷肯家城堡里的仆人。至于布雷肯这边，杰诺斯等人不过是置之一笑，仿佛那只不过是小孩子拿着树枝木棍在挥舞玩闹而已。

「日安，杰诺斯大人。」一个脸生的黑发青年上前致礼。 

杰诺斯都没从桌子上抬头看一眼这毛头小子，反而是一旁的亨德利开腔，「奔流城的托曼大人还好吗？」

「劳您挂心，祖父大人一切都好。」青年脸上保持着得体的笑容，姿态倒是不卑不亢，一个无名小辈却也没被这些贵族老爷玩惯的吓人伎俩给唬住。

这个文质彬彬的青年离开后，奥里斯才听见杰诺斯哼了一声，「徒利那个狡猾的老头，终于舍得让这个孙子离开奔流城了。」

「奔流城在河间地的举足轻重，而徒利家族也一直屹立不倒。」

亨德利看穿了他父亲焦虑下的不安，「所以你还在担心奔流城记恨着当年布雷肯背后捅刀子的事。」

「虽然奔流城见风使陀又投机取巧，可是徒利老头精明着呢...」 

杰诺斯吹胡子瞪眼，不容分说就把自己儿子骂了一顿，「谁让你老婆没生个女孩给布雷肯家族！要是你这堆顽皮的儿子里但凡有个稍微成器些的，我也好帮他娶个徒利家的女儿。」

没有比一桩婚事化解两家仇恨更好的方法了。

「我可不想娶徒利家的姑娘...」

听了自己一个孙子的嘀咕后，杰诺斯选择无视，「听好了小兔崽子们，为了石篱城和布雷肯家，就算是布莱伍德家的新娘你们也得给我娶了。」

「不是还有奥里斯嘛...」

奥里斯表示自己只是个无名小卒，出身名门的贵族小姐根本不会嫁给他这种平民。

然后布雷肯家的年轻人们无一不被杰诺斯耳提面命了一番。

 

源源不断的美酒盛满酒皿，宾客迎来送往，那些奉承和巴结的话像阵风一样吹过又消失了。

奥里斯看见他的布雷肯家表兄们已经在交换着彼此的女伴，甚至也打算塞一个女人给他，「你该好好放松一下，给自己找些乐子。」

这个女人柔软的腰肢在他的大腿边缘蹭着，棕色的皮肤泛着诱人的红晕，姣好的面孔上堆满了谄媚的笑容，「大人。」

奥里斯盯着那片丰盈的唇瓣，闻到了她身上传来的香气，想起了那张属于另一个人的朦胧面容。

纤细柔软的四肢，银金色的头发下的面庞清丽剔透却仍未褪去儿时的稚嫩，以及那对撩动心弦的淡紫色眼睛，触及他内心最深切的情感。

雷妮丝·坦格利安。

维桑尼亚从来不会主动和人相处。不记得是什么时候开始，他、伊耿还有雷妮丝，他们总是花很多时间待在一起。

作为唯一能让伊利昂在家人面前笑起来的孩子，雷妮丝永远都会如愿以偿。她常常利用自己的特权，随心所欲地溜进伊耿和自己的专属休息室里，然后他们三个人就会并排躺在床上有一搭没一搭地闲聊。

每次伊耿都会给她讲故事，有时候也会是他们在外面的新奇经历，而她喜欢躺在他们两个人的中间地带，然后交替地枕在他们的肩膀上。

 

那样热烈又迷人的美好事物，纯粹又真实的天真烂漫，纵然是铁石心肠也禁不住那样的魅力。

可是奥里斯知道自己的身份，他永远不能够吐露自己的心声，不仅是因为她是伊耿的妹妹、伊利昂的女儿……

尽管雷妮丝从来没有把他往家人以外的方面想过，可是奥里斯仍然可悲地爱上了本该被自己视为妹妹一样的少女。

这样的情愫实在是为人不齿。

婚姻并不适合我这种人，他抿了一口酒，自顾自笑了，谁知道呢，也许将来我会成为一个浪迹天涯的无名骑士。

 

赫伦霍尔的使者终于到了。

这个消息摄取了这场晚宴原本欢快活泼的气氛。

音乐声停了下来，人们无声地待在原地，等候黑心赫伦的下一步指令。

使者递上了来自赫伦堡的贺礼，是一个木盒。

在众目睽睽之下，杰诺斯打开了这个木盒并从里面拿起了这份礼物。

在场的河间地的贵族无人不识，那是一个用鱼梁木制作的面具。

这件礼物一出现在世人面前，谨慎些的家族保持了沉默的中立观望姿态，活跃些的家族则开始了交头接耳的议论，而坐着布莱伍德家的人的那张桌子以肉眼可见的架势骚动了起来。

 

不知道什么时候起，徒利家的那个年轻人已经站在了奥里斯身旁。

「这是寒鸦面具。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次声明一下奥里斯拜拉席恩的身世是作者自己杜撰的！权游和血与火都没有准确说奥里斯拜拉席恩的父母是谁，所以大家当同人文看一看就行。

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.


End file.
